<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Left aside (FR) by Bebec</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952776">Left aside (FR)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebec/pseuds/Bebec'>Bebec</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demons don't get fucking emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Mazikeen doesn't get emotional, Minor Mazikeen/Dan, POV Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Post-Canon, Season/Series 04, Understanding, We're same</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:49:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebec/pseuds/Bebec</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle détend son esprit et ses sensations ; comme à la maison, à l'aube d'une bataille, comme sa mère le lui a appris. Parfois cela suffit, parfois il faut plus. Quand Mazikeen sent à nouveau le souffle du vent se confondre avec le souvenir laissé par Ève, elle sait qu'il lui faudra plus. </p>
<p>POST Saison 4 - POV Mazikeen (léger Maze/Dan)<br/>- Voeu 2019-2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Espinoza &amp; Mazikeen, Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Left aside (FR)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Petit texte écrit dans le cadre d'un event 'Voeux' organisé par le groupe "Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur." Bon, Blue Wendigo, pour le coup la partie 'bonne humeur' n'est pas ouf-ouf dans cet OS, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira malgré tout. J'ai fait au mieux avec l'inspiration donnée par la fin de saison et ta demande concernant un couple non canon :3<br/>Bonne lecture ! (aussi pas de correction, donc sorry pour les possibles fautes)</p>
<p>Écrit sur fond de - Hallelujah (FVR DRMS)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>LEFT ASIDE</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>C'est comme à la maison.</em>
</p>
<p>Les flammes qui montent et montent encore, sans parvenir à atteindre les cieux, sans brûler autre chose que le sol souillé par la corruption du monde. Cette corruption amassée dans ce bâtiment, dévorée par les flammes ; des dizaines et des dizaines de corps putréfiés, tués de sa main, ramenés à la maison.</p>
<p>Comme à la maison.</p>
<p>Comme à la maison, Maze a fait ce qu'on attendait d'elle.</p>
<p>Le feu est toujours le meilleur moyen de cacher les débordements de Lucifer, ses ingérences ou celles de son proche entourage. Il semble avoir cette influence sur les autres, ces autres qui se lamentent constamment pour obtenir son attention pleine et entière ; toujours à leur faire faire les pires conneries juste pour lui plaire. Toujours à agir comme lui, pour lui.</p>
<p>Et toujours à échouer, à empirer les choses.</p>
<p>Comme à la maison, comme toujours, ils finissent par être laissés de côté.</p>
<p>Comme Maze.</p>
<p>Elle pourrait prétendre ne jamais avoir essayé de lui plaire, de n'avoir toujours agi que par devoir, loyauté envers lui. Elle pourrait - elle plus que tous les autres pour une vie, des millénaires, de services rendus - mais ce n'est pas son genre de se leurrer. C'est celui de Lucifer, le genre des humains.</p>
<p>Son genre n'a pas d'égal.</p>
<p>Ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir essayé, il fut un temps, de faire partie de sa vie. Ça ne l'a pas empêché d'essayer avec d'autres. Avec une autre.</p>
<p>Elle observe le manège des pompiers plus longtemps que nécessaire ; le boulot est fait, parfait évidemment - elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Laissée de côté, elle sait faire attention aux détails les plus importants. Le feu brûlera tout. Les corps possédés, mutilés avant et après ladite possession, le passage de tous ces êtres surnaturels... Tout brûlera.</p>
<p>Maze reste là pourtant, de l'autre côté de la rue, invisible au milieu des passants choqués par le spectacle infernal qui se déroule sous les yeux. S'ils savaient un tiers du véritable spectacle "infernal" qui s'y était passé...</p>
<p>Personne ne fait attention à elle.</p>
<p>Laissée de côté. Peut-être aussi parce que son allure n'inspire pas à plus d'intérêt pour elle.</p>
<p>Invisible ou intimidante, c'est pareil, non ?</p>
<p>Son regard dérive des flammes dévorantes vers la rue adjacente. Au-delà des cris estomaqués, des directives empressées et du rugissement infernal, elle entend autre chose. Au-delà de la chaleur étouffante, du vent dans ses cheveux, elle sent autre chose.</p>
<p>
  <em>"J'ai besoin de faire ça seule."</em>
</p>
<p>Maze serre le poing, prend une profonde inspiration, détourne le regard.</p>
<p>Elle regarde son oeuvre, ne la laisse pas de côté. Le toit s'effondre dans un craquement sinistre, nombre de braises virevoltent dans les airs, pour le nombre de corps, de vies prises sur la base d'une seule erreur. Pour l'avoir laissée de côté.</p>
<p>L'erreur est humaine.</p>
<p>Mais elle n'est pas humaine. Elle n'a pas à ressentir quoi que ce soit, en tant que démone. Elle ne doit rien ressentir, même ici - seule et laissée seule, comme toujours. Personne ne pensera jamais à elle en premier, personne n'aura jamais à le faire.</p>
<p>Ça ne lui fait rien.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Je sais que c'est faux."</em>
</p>
<p>Maze serre les dents, regarde droit devant elle.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Je crois que tu t'en fais, beaucoup."</em>
</p>
<p>Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle détend le poing, détend son esprit et ses sensations ; comme à la maison, à l'aube d'une bataille, comme sa mère le lui a appris. Parfois cela suffit, parfois il faut plus. Quand Mazikeen sent à nouveau le souffle du vent se confondre avec le souvenir laissé par Ève, elle sait qu'il lui faudra plus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>-xXx-</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elle essaie de faire un choix entre les différents alcools de la commode quand la pièce se retrouve inondée de lumière. Elle ne se retourne pas, continue de chercher ce qu'il lui faut. Jusqu'ici, c'est peine perdue.</p>
<p>Elle avait pensé trouver ce "plus" facilement ici, compte-tenu de ses dernières consommations excessives en la matière.</p>
<p>— <em>Bord—! </em>Maze ?</p>
<p>— Salut, dit-elle en inspectant une bouteille de vodka à moitié vide.</p>
<p>C'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle elle galère depuis tout à l'heure, l'habitude enivrée de ce crétin est allée aussi loin, presque jusqu'au fond de chaque bouteille de L.A. Elle pourrait être impressionnée ; elle aurait pu, avant cette nuit.</p>
<p>C'est une bonne marque. Ça fera l'affaire.</p>
<p>Se relevant avec sa prise, la démone ne peut retenir un sourire goguenard une fois que son regard tombe sur Dan. Certains hommes, <em>beaucoup</em> d'hommes, sont d'un ridicule en sous-vêtements... Il suffirait pourtant de ne rien porter pour remédier au problème. Elle ne porte rien sous ses vêtements et c'est tout aussi bien.</p>
<p>Dan souffle bruyamment et pose son arme sur la table près de lui.</p>
<p>— Comment es-tu entrée ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? enchaîne-t-il, les traits marqués par le sommeil qu'il vient de quitter en toute hâte.</p>
<p>Il est plus attentif que bon nombre d'humains, elle doit bien l'admettre. Peu notent sa présence aussi vite, pas avant qu'elle ne l'ait décidé. Rester discrète est simple, plus simple qu'on ne le pense. Elle sait comment se faire oublier, on sait comment l'oublier. C'est le principe des laissées de côté.</p>
<p>C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il n'est pas dupe.</p>
<p>C'est pour ça qu'elle est venue ici plutôt qu'ailleurs.</p>
<p>Dan n'attend pas qu'elle lui réponde pour enchaîner avec une autre injure - si pudique, comme d'habitude ; les humains ne connaissent-ils donc que "merde" ? - et question.</p>
<p>—Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ?</p>
<p>À l'entendre, son état sonne inquiétant.</p>
<p>Voyons ; elle en a vu d'autres. Beaucoup d'autres, plus forts et plus effrayants que ça. Cela aurait pu être pire si Lucifer n'avait pas finalement pris les choses en main. Elle devrait boire à ça plutôt qu'à un nouvel abandon - c'est une première depuis... ben, depuis huit ans. Quoiqu'il l'a de nouveau abandonnée lui aussi. Alors, l'un dans l'autre...</p>
<p>Elle l'a senti.</p>
<p>Chloé n'avait même pas besoin de l'appeler pour si peu.</p>
<p>Enfin, c'est sans doute beaucoup pour elle.</p>
<p>
  <em>Humaine.</em>
</p>
<p>Évidemment.</p>
<p>— Tu veux un dessin ?</p>
<p>— Tu devrais voir un médecin et pas entrer par effraction chez moi en plein milieu de la nuit, enchaîne Dan en s'approchant.</p>
<p>Il prend son menton entre ses doigts, l'inspecte. Il feint de l'intérêt pour elle, comme c'est mignon. Humain. Et faible. Mais Maze ne fait rien pour s'écarter, elle l'observe aussi. Il a cette même lassitude dans le regard, cette odeur âpre du bord de route, de leur position immuable dans l'ordre des choses.</p>
<p>Il sentait différemment avant.</p>
<p>Avec Charlotte.</p>
<p>— Encore un peu et je penserais que tu t'en fais pour moi, le raille-t-elle en écartant finalement sa main, le bousculant d'un coup d'épaule pour s'affaler dans le fauteuil derrière lui.</p>
<p>— C'est le cas.</p>
<p>Maze rit et avale un tiers de la bouteille. L'alcool a un goût amer dans sa bouche, sans doute à cause de tout ce sang qu'elle a fait couler - le sien comme celui des autres. C'est généralement meilleur que ça.</p>
<p>— Avec qui tu t'es battue cette fois ? demande-t-il en s'asseyant sur la table basse, devant elle.</p>
<p>Elle hausse les épaules.</p>
<p>— La famille. Plus ou moins.</p>
<p>Dan arque un sourcil.</p>
<p>— Lucifer ?</p>
<p>Un autre rire lui échappe.</p>
<p>— Lucifer n'est pas ma "famille", crétin.</p>
<p>Il ne tique pas à l'insulte. Il l'entend si souvent avec Lucifer, avec tout le monde. Quant à Maze, personne ne l'insulte jamais ouvertement mais... On peut insulter de bien des manières, n'est-ce-pas ?</p>
<p>— Qui, alors ?</p>
<p>— En quoi c'est important ? s'énerve-t-elle en se redressant, les jambes écartées, penchée vers Dan. Je me suis battue, j'ai gagné ; fin de l'histoire.</p>
<p>— Et tu finis chez moi à deux heures du matin juste pour une bagarre sans importance ?</p>
<p>Maze ne dit rien dans un premier temps, agite ensuite la bouteille entamée - presque vide - sous son nez. Elle sourit, laisse de côté ses sentiments, cette connerie humaine. Elle n'est pas humaine, elle ne le sera jamais.</p>
<p>Elle ne compte sur personne.</p>
<p>Elle ne compte pas.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Tu ne rêve pas. Il y a quelque chose."</em>
</p>
<p>— J'avais besoin d'un remontant. Pour fêter la victoire.</p>
<p>— Il y a le Lux pour ça.</p>
<p>Maze secoue la tête, détourne le regard.</p>
<p>— Je n'y ai jamais eu ma place. Pas celle que je méritais.</p>
<p>— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?</p>
<p>Poussant un profond soupir, elle croise son regard, s'y accroche. Dan s'inquiète vraiment, c'est dans son regard. Il essaie <em>vraiment</em> de la comprendre. Croit-il réellement que ça fera une différence ? Elle ne changera pas, lui non plus. Ils sont piégés dans leur rôle, quoiqu'ils puissent désirer d'autre.</p>
<p>Il a échoué avec Charlotte.</p>
<p>Elle avec...</p>
<p>Mais ce n'est pas important. C'était supposé être ainsi.</p>
<p>C'était évident, pour des gens comme eux.</p>
<p>
  <em>"J'ai besoin de faire ça seule."</em>
</p>
<p>Laissés de côté.</p>
<p>Ses lèvres se posent sur les siennes, Maze a le temps de les goûter, de les taquiner, avant qu'il ne recule.</p>
<p>— Bor—! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!</p>
<p>Elle inspire, le sent, sourit.</p>
<p>— Ne joue pas l'effarouché, je ne vais pas te violer.</p>
<p>— Quoi alors ?! Tu- Tu n'étais pas intéressée par È—</p>
<p>Elle le fusille du regard et il comprend. Il se tait, la dévisage, pousse un profond soupir. Il ferme brièvement les yeux, se passe une main dans les cheveux. Tout ce temps, Maze se tait, termine sa bouteille, attend qu'il la comprenne.</p>
<p>— Je ne suis pas un exutoire, Maze.</p>
<p>— Je sais, oui.</p>
<p>Elle jette la bouteille au loin, l'entend se briser et Dan soupirer son mécontentement.</p>
<p>— Il y a une poubelle pour ça.</p>
<p>— Je sais.</p>
<p>Ils se regardent sans un mot ensuite. Maze n'a rien de plus à dire, il n'y a rien à dire. Elle attend simplement. Il ne l'a pas encore fichue dehors et ne le fera pas ; ils se comprennent. Ils se sont toujours compris, autant qu'un humain et une démone puissent se comprendre. Cette place ne connait aucune frontière raciale.</p>
<p>— C'est une mauvaise idée, murmure-t-il.</p>
<p>Leur visage ne sont plus qu'à un centimètre l'un de l'autre. Elle sent l'excitation monter en elle, remplir ce vide laissé par Ève, par tous. Elle veut se sentir complète, puissante, comprise - juste une fois. Dan n'est pas un exutoire, c'est un partenaire. Pas celui qu'elle espérait peut-être, mais... Il est comme elle.</p>
<p>Laissé de côté.</p>
<p>Elle ne répond pas, l'embrasse simplement.</p>
<p>Elle sait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>FIN</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>